The Phaerie and The Human
by MariaBlue4863
Summary: What if Aelthar had other plans for Poison instead of fetching Asinastra's dagger? What if it was marriage? Will Poison grant this request, or will she discover the true plan for her? Chris Wooding's Poison. Aelthar/Poison, brief lemon later. 1st story.
1. The Proposal… Literally

Poison wondered what Aelthar wanted to talk to her about. Obviously, it was about Azalea, but what about her did he want to discus? Did he even what to discus the Azalea problem or try to remove Poison? After Poison and Aelthar were all alone on the roof of a tower, she decided to ask him. "What do you want from me?" she asked. The Phaerie Lord just stared at her, expecting her to know what was going on.

"You should know," he said. "I have an offer to give you, Poison."

"What is it?" she asked. "Just tell me what you want me to do and give me my sister." Aelthar smirked.

"I want you to marry me," he said.

"What?" she asked in shock. Surely this _had_ to be a joke.

"My task is that you marry me," the Phaerie said. "Of course, you don't have to."

"What's the point of that then?" she asked dully.

"To see how much you're willing to give," he explained, shrugging. Poison thought about this. "Why don't I give you some time to think it over?" he asked with a sly smile. "I'll have my servants get you and your friends a room to share." He waved his hand again and he and Poison were back in the palace. Peppercorn, Bram, and Anderson walked up to Poison and took her away from Aelthar's side. "Oophla!" Aelthar called. A tall, plump, and rather beautiful Phaerie skipped up to her master.

"Yes, sire?" she asked

"Take this human and her friends to the guest room," he instructed. "They're our guests." He gestured to the humans and cat and let out a sinister chuckle.

"Right away, sire," the servant said. She motioned to the humans to follow her and they did.

"Do think about my offer, Poison," Aelthar said. Poison looked behind her to see the Phaerie Lord grinning creepily at her.

"I'll give you my thoughts as soon as possible," she replied.

* * *

"He said what now?!" cried Bram.

"He asked me to marry him, as strange as that sounds," Poison said.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would he want to marry a human?" Peppercorn asked.

"He said me marrying him would see how much I'm willing to give," droned Poison. She still was a little shook up just as Bram was.

"He's up to something," hummed Bram. "There must be another reason for thinking this up so suddenly."

"I know that," Poison said. Still, she thought, I need to do it for Azalea. What kind of big sister would I be to leave her here? Bram saw her pensive expression.

"Poison, you're not thinking about marrying him, are you?" Bram asked.

"Bram," Poison began, "Azalea's my sister. If Aelthar wants to marry me and give her back to me, I'll go through with the marriage. If you had younger siblings, you'd understand better."

"But what if you-" Bram stopped himself. He almost forgot Peppercorn was in the room. He walked up to Poison and whispered, "What if you have sex with him?"

"Bram!" yelled Poison. Bram jumped backwards.

"What did he say?!" cried Peppercorn.

"It could happen!" he protested. Poison smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I appreciate your concern," she said, "but I will be able to control myself." She stood up and walked up to the door.

"Poison," Bram said. Poison turned to look at Bram. "You're a good big sister." Poison smiled.

"Thanks," she said and walked out of the room. When nobody was looking, Andersen slipped out of the window in Poison's direction and followed her.

* * *

In Aelthar's study, he and Scriddle howled with laughter. "You proposed to her?" Scriddle asked. He started busting out laughing again.

"I did," Aelthar said. "What a stupid girl she is!"

"I'd be surprised if she decided to marry you!" Scriddle said. He stopped laughing and straightened up. "What are you going to do if she accepts?" he asked.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll manage to try to control her."

"How?" Scriddle asked with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, I'll treat he like a real wife," Aelthar said.

"What does that do for you?" queried Scriddle emotionlessly.

"I'll tell her what to do," explained Aelthar. "I'll tell her to kiss me, hug me, and all sorts of other things like that. I'll even say they're all for the sake of little Azalea." Scriddle's eyes got wide.

"You won't have sex with her, will you?" he asked. Aelthar smirked.

"I'll make her do that," he said. "I'll tell her that it's also for Azalea."

"What's the whole point of marrying her anyway?"

"Power, my friend. I'll make Poison bend to my will. What I want her to do, she will do. If I can control her, I'll be able to control any human!" He laughed manically.

"And if you can control humans," Scriddle said, "we'll control the Realm of Man!" He joined in with Aelthar's mad laugh. They were both startled by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" bellowed Aelthar. He smoothed his red hair and headed towards the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Poison," said she. Aelthar and Scriddle's eyes widened. "I have my answer." Aelthar smirked and opened the door.

"Why, hello there, Poison," he said, leaning on the doorframe. "What is your answer?" Poison had difficulty trying to say it at first, but she took a few deep breaths and stared at Aelthar grimly.

"I accept your proposal," she said. "I'll marry you." Aelthar's face paled and Scriddle dropped his glasses.


	2. Plans

"You're serious? You accept my proposal?" Aelthar asked, amazed.

"Yeah," answered Poison. Aelthar instantly got an idea.

"Then kiss me," he said. Poison would have gladly slapped him for saying this, but she did as she was told. She placed her puckered lips on Aelthar's and was pulled close to him. Aelthar slipped his tongue into Poison's mouth when he thought she was distracted enough. Poison's eyes opened up and she let out a muffled protest and tried pushing herself away from him. Did he stop? Oh no. Aelthar relished Poison's struggle and it encouraged him to tighten his grip on her. After a minute or two, Aelthar released Poison, who started spitting. "Did you not enjoy that, my wife-to-be?" he asked.

"No!" she yelled. Aelthar smirked.

"In time, you will," he said, caressing her cheek. Poison shuddered at his touch, but forced herself to be still and not pull away. "You may leave now. I'll have Oophla get you your own room next to mine." Why bother?, a part of him asked. She'll be sharing your room eventually. Better start letting her sleep in your room. Poison left Aelthar's hand and walked off. Aelthar chuckled. "I can't believe she accepted it," he said to Scriddle. He joined in the laughter.

"I know," he said. "How foolish she is!"

"She won't even expect my plans for her!" Aelthar howled with laughter.

"The stupid human won't even know we sent her sister back already!" Scriddle said. He stopped laughing again and looked at Aelthar. "What happens if she finds out about that? She might request to leave."

"I'll make her stay," the Phaerie Lord said simply.

"How?" Scriddle asked. Aelthar smirked and Scriddle knew what he was thinking. "You're not planning to-" he started.

"I am," said Aelthar plainly.

"But why?!" Scriddle cried.

"She doesn't know how long a Phaerie child takes to be born," Aelthar said. "Besides," he continued with a grin, "we'll have another half-human, half-Phaerie creature here with you." Scriddle cringed.

"I _would_ feel better with another half-human, half-Phaerie creature here," he said, pensively. "But won't you feel guilty for giving her that kind of burden?"  
"Scriddle," Aelthar sighed, "why would I pity a human?" Scriddle smirked.

"Yes, excellent point," he said with a laugh. He poured two glasses of wine for the two of them. He handed one to Aelthar and kept the second one. "To the Realm of Phaerie!" he said, holding out his glass.

"And to the fall of the Realm of Man!" cheered Aelthar. The two men clashed their glasses together and cackled. Little did they notice a little black outside the window. Andersen stood up and carefully snuck around the corner and followed after Poison.

* * *

Poison walked down the hall back to hers, Peppercorn's, and Bram's room, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. How she hated Aelthar for doing that! What was thinking, pulling a move like that? It was disgusting! She hoped Aelthar would never kiss her like that ever again through their "marriage". She also didn't want him to touch her in any way that would seem inappropriate, despite the fact they would be legally together. Besides, they weren't going to be together forever; she'd be with him until he gave Azalea. As she opened the door, Peppercorn and Bram leapt to their feet.

"What happened?!" Peppercorn squealed.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" growled Bram.

"No, Bram," Poison began. "Nothing-"

"Then why are you wiping your mouth with the back of your hand?" he asked. Poison would have said nothing, but she felt like they had to know.

"Aelthar made out with me," she said and spat again. Bram and Peppercorn stared at her in shock. They knew there was something fishy going on with Aelthar's "proposal", but this was far from their original theory.

"Ew," Bram said. "For your sake, Poison, I hope he's not planning to harm in some way that shall remain anonymous." He gestured to Peppercorn who was giggling innocently. Poison obviously knew what he was talking about. "Still," Bram continued, "keep a close eye on him. I mean, if he made out with you, chances are that he'll try pulling other stunts."

"Bram-" Poison began, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"There she is," Aelthar said proudly. "My lovely fiancée!" He moved forward as to kiss her, but noted Peppercorn and Bram and stopped himself.

"What do you want?" snapped the middle-aged man.

"Such an ill way to address me," Aelthar said. Bram scoffed. "To answer your question," he said, "I've come to take Poison to her new temporary room. That is, until, we become married and then, we can share my room." Poison shuddered; she did _not_ want to sleep next to this Phaerie who she would call "husband".

"Why not let her sleep here?" Bram asked. "You gave us this room."

"Yeah," Peppercorn squeaked. "What's so bad about Poison staying her with us?"

"My fiancée deserves better than to sleep in a room with an old man and a filthy little girl," Aelthar stated. Bram and Poison felt anger bubble inside them and Peppercorn just turned red, feeling ashamed of herself. Oh, how Bram and Poison would love to sock him in the nose. "Come, Poison," said the Phaerie Lord, offering his arm to her. "Let me show you to your new room." Angrily and reluctantly, Poison looped her arm through Aelthar's and walked down the hall with him and closed the door behind them. Bram let out a frustrated growl.

"Who does he think he is, verbally insulting us like that?!" he yelled. "I ought to teach him a lesson!"

"Bram!" cried Peppercorn. "Calm down!"

"Peppercorn!" shouted Bram. "How can I calm down when Aelthar might want to hurt Poison?!"

"She knows what to avoid," said Peppercorn. "She'd never let him take advantage of her." She looked around her and saw no sign of Andersen. "You haven't seen Andersen by any chance, have you?" she asked.

"No," said Bram. "In fact, I haven't seen him since Poison left to talk to Aelthar." At that moment, a soft mew came from the window. Peppercorn gasped, rushed over to the black cat, and hugged it.

"Oh, Andersen!" she squealed. She released him and held him out. "Where have you been?" The cay began to mew and meow slowly.

"Well, what's he saying?" asked Bram. There was a brief pause before Peppercorn answered.

"I-I-I don't know," she said, nervously. She hadn't had a time where she couldn't understand Andersen. Strange enough, Andersen sighed.

"I suppose I must speak in your tongue now," he said. His voice sounded smooth and had a little purr in it. Bram and Peppercorn gasped.

"He-he-he just talked!" stuttered Bram.

"Andersen!" cried Peppercorn. "You can speak?"

"Quite fluently, actually," he said. "But that's for another time. I have some terrible news."

"What?" asked Bram.

"Aelthar lied," Andersen said. "Azalea isn't here." Bram and Peppercorn stared at him in shock.

"He lied?" he asked. "But why did "propose" to Poison?"

"He wants to control her," stated Andersen. "He says if he can control her, he can control humans and if he succeeds in that, he'll control the Realm of Man." Bram felt fear and anger controlling him and Peppercorn just started crying in fear. She didn't how it would be, but she knew it would terrible.

"That bastard!" Bram yelled. "I knew he was up to something, but this is worse!" He looked back at Andersen. "What else did he say?!"

"Well," murmured Andersen, "he said he'd give her a Phaerie child." Bram didn't need to hear what he meant.

"If I ever get my hands on that monster, I'll-" began Bram.

"Excuse me, sir," called out a familiar voice. Peppercorn and Bram turned around to see Oophla standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" he said. "Did you need to tell us something?"

"Lord Aelthar wanted me to tell you that you'll have separate dinners," she said. "I'm sure you're wondering why." Peppercorn was about to say something, but Oophla ignored her. "The wedding of future Lady Poison and Lord Aelthar!" she said with a sigh and a smile. "I've always wondered when he's wed and now, that dream is coming true." She waltzed out of the door and closed it without another word.

* * *

Aelthar and Poison walked down the hall alone, which was alarming to Poison. With no one around, he could do anything at any given moment. They had let go of each other's arms already and were walking side by side. Slyly, Aelthar slipped one of his arms around Poison's waist and she shuddered at his touch. "Could you not do that?" she said through gritted teeth. Aelthar's arm dropped and he smirked.

"Want to wait after we're married?" he asked.

"Don't get too comfortable," hissed Poison. Aelthar only moved closer to the girl.

"You forget, Poison," he whispered in her ear, "you will get your sister back if you behave like a good wife should." Poison wanted to push him away, but he was right. "Now before I let you loose, kiss me." She glared at him first and then complied. Aelthar did exactly what did earlier: he pulled her close and slid his tongue in her mouth. This time, however, Poison didn't struggle for the sake of Azalea. When he was done, he released Poison. "I shall see at dinner," he said with a bow.

"Whatever," she said and slammed the door in his face. Aelthar shook off that last comment from this despicable human. She'd learn to respect him soon enough, anyway. What he would to do with her afterwards was still a mystery to him. Should he banish her to Asinastra's realm to be her child's meal when it comes? Should he make her his own servant, only to see him and him alone? So many decisions in so little time to choose. Just then, Oophla came skipping towards her master.

"Yes, Oophla?" Aelthar groaned. "What is it?"

"I heard the little girl and old man talking about what you're planning to do with your bride," she said, rather frightened. "They seemed angry with you, Sire, and I fear you are to fail if the girl finds out." Aelthar stood in his spot for a moment or two and then smirked.

"Make sure my future wife stays away from them at all times," he said. "And when we wed, banish them immediately."

"Yes, master," Oophla said. She then skipped away and took a left.

"It won't be long, Poison," said Aelthar, still smirking. "I'll claim you as my only wife and soon, your memory of your previous life will be as blank as a piece of paper. I'll gain control over you easily. Mark my words." His cackled evilly and walked off.


	3. The Dinner and Wedding

Poison looked around her new temporary room, which had colorful tapestries, a large bed, and sturdy dressers. She paced the room and brushed her fingers against the elegant furniture and began wondering what was really going on inside Aelthar's mind. Did he actually want to marry her, or did he have something else in mind? Also, why was he being so pleasant to her and her alone? Maybe he did have plans for her. Maybe he-

"Miss Poison?" a familiar voice crowed. Poison turned around to see Oophla in the doorway, holding a ruby-red dress.

"Yes, Oophla?" Poison said. "What is it?"

"Lord Aelthar wanted me to give you this," Oophla said, handing her the dress.

"Why?" Poison asked, taking a few glances at the dress.

"He wishes to dine with you," the Phaerie woman said. Poison made a repulsive face at the word "dine". She opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't say anything. She just took the dress, examining it.

"Will Bram and Peppercorn be there?" she asked.

"Who?" Oophla asked. Poison looked at her in surprise.

"The man and girl I came with," she said. Oophla stared at her and then forced up a kind smile.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said. "Lord Aelthar didn't invite them."

"What?!" Poison cried. "Why not?!"

"He wanted to spend a little time with you alone," Oophla said. Poison wanted to argue, but she didn't.

"When's dinner?" she asked.

"In an hour," Oophla answered. Poison sighed.

"Tell him I'll be ready," the human said. Oophla gasped excitedly and clapped her hands.

"Of course!" she cheered and closed the door. Poison walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, placing the red dress against her as if she were wearing it. She never liked bright colors, but she knew that Aelthar was going to be mad if she didn't wear it. She removed her regular black dress and slipped the red one on. How did Aelthar expect her to behave? Did he want her to pretend to be happy and polite about their "engagement"? She didn't want to pretend to like somebody like _him_, but she knew that she had no other choice. During the hour, she worked on her etiquette and her smile to remove any sign of scorn and hatred; she even practiced her curtsy. She knew she wouldn't enjoy the dinner, but she had to at least pretend. Just as she was about to practice what she would say, she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Oophla smiling brightly.

"Yes, Oophla?" Poison said.

"Lord Aelthar wishes your presence in the dining hall," Oophla said.

"Ah," Poison said. "Well, let's go."

* * *

Poison walked down the beautiful hallway, occasionally lifting up her dress so it wouldn't trip her. She kept practicing her sincere smile for when she entered the dining hall every time Oophla didn't look. Poison glared at the Phaeries that glared at her when they passed by her. She knew that they were probably wondering what she was still doing there and not back in her realm. At last, she put away her glare and tried smiling sincerely when Oophla said they were at the dining hall. The decorative door was opened and Poison walked in. Inside was a long table with multiple chairs. Poison figured that those chairs must have been for other Phaeries that Aelthar would invite for dinner. "So you came," he said. "Please sit." Poison pulled out the chair that was opposite of Aelthar. "No, no," Aelthar said. "Not there."

"Then where should I sit?" asked Poison.

"Why not this chair?" he asked, gesturing to the chair on his left. Poison forced up a sincere smile.

"I appreciate your kind offer," she said, "but I think I'll be fine down here." Aelthar laughed quietly.

"I insist," he said, pointing to the chair again. Poison walked up to the chair and sat down. She shuddered slightly when Aelthar tightly gripped her hand. "How do you like my palace so far, Poison?" he asked.

"It's...fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "But might I ask you a question?"

"You may ask anything," Aelthar said, a strange light in his eyes and a strange smile plastered on his face.

"Why weren't Peppercorn and Bram invited?" Poison asked. Aelthar's smile faded into a frown.

"Why do you ask that?" he asked. "Do you not **enjoy** our time alone? Do you **hate **the idea I have to give you back your sister? I arranged a private dinner for the two of us and **this **is the thanks I get? You're truly an ungrateful human, aren't you?" He heavily emphasized the words "enjoy", "hate", and "this". Poison swallowed her words, thinking that she'd never see Azalea again if she didn't cover up this little implied insult.

"I apologize if it seemed I was ungrateful for your offer," she said, forcing another smile. Aelthar also smiled and patted her hand.

"You are forgiven, my human fiancée," he said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Poison's cheek. She managed to keep her face still whilst Aelthar's lips touched her skin. Aelthar pulled back and said, "So I was thinking for our wedding tomorrow, would you prefer-"

"Tomorrow?!" Poison, jumping to her feet. "Why does it have to be so soon?!"

"Poison," Aelthar began, "do you want your sister back?"

"Yes, I do, Aelthar," Poison said. "But why-"

"I want this marriage to be short and brief just as much as you do," Aelthar interrupted. "So I've made plans for our wedding to be tomorrow. That way, when we divorce, we'll say our marriage wasn't working." He narrowed his eyes and his frown darkened. "That's not a **problem**, is it?" Poison smiled again.

"No," she said, teeth gritting. "It's no problem at all."

"I didn't think so," Aelthar said, toying with Poison's hair. "Now please sit back down," he said. "Let's enjoy our dinner while we can." Poison sat down and tugged her hand back from Aelthar. A few Phaeries came out when dishes with lids on top of them. "Oh, and before I forget, Poison," Aelthar said, "stay away from your two friends." Poison glared at him.

"Why should I?" she asked. Aelthar leaned forward and pressed his lips against Poison's ears.

"Their behavior will rub off on you," he whispered. "I don't want that to happen to you. It's...for your own safety." Poison pulled away sharply.

"You're making them sound like they're diseased!" she snapped. Aelthar shushed her. "Don't shush me!" she yelled. Aelthar clapped a hand over her mouth.

"If you want to see your sister," he hissed back in her ear, "you _will_ **obey me**. Have I made myself clear?" Poison nodded. Aelthar smirked and removed his hand away from her mouth. He knew he was starting to gain control of Poison now that he was giving her orders to obey.

* * *

Peppercorn paced back and forth in her and Bram's room, nervously stroking Andersen and chewing on her lip. Bram was pensive, tapping his foot and messing with his mustache. Andersen began mewing and Peppercorn whimpered for almost five minutes. Finally, Bram groaned and yelled, "Would you be quiet?!" Peppercorn stopped pacing and began crying.

"Now Bram," Andersen said, "be nice to her. She's only a child." He mewed again and rubbed his head against Peppercorn's hand.

"Ah," Bram said, massaging his temples. "I'm sorry, Peppercorn. I'm just worry about Poison. I guess the stress and impatience just got to me." She smiled, walked over to Bram, and patted his hand.

"I forgive you, Bram," she said. "I'm worried about Poison, too, but please don't worry yourself so much. Try to be calm."

"Feh," he said. "That's easier said than done." At that moment, Oophla entered the room. Bram groaned, stood up, and said, "What is it now, Oophla?"

"Both of you are invited to Lord Aelthar and future Lady Poison's wedding tomorrow," she said, handing them an invitation to Bram.

"Tomorrow?" Peppercorn squeaked.

"Tomorrow?!" Bram shouted. "But the man just proposed to her today! Why does it have to be tomorrow?!"

"Please, sir," Oophla said. "I'm not the one who creates these kind of things. I'm just the messenger." She curtsied and left the room.

"That bastard's lost his mind!" Bram cried. "If he thinks Poison will marry him without her wrapped around his finger, he's got another thing coming!" He kicked the wall and knocked over a vase of strange, but beautiful-looking flowers.

"Does this mean we're not going to the wedding?" Peppercorn asked. Bram stopped thrashing and whirled around to shout, but Andersen got in first.

"Peppercorn," he said, "I'm afraid that's the only thing we can do if we want to tell Poison of Aelthar's plan. Do you understand now?" Peppercorn nodded.

"Should we dress formally?" Peppercorn asked.

"Peppercorn," Bram began, "Aelthar doesn't care how _we_ dress. He'll care if we talk to Poison, though. That's the big problem.

"Well, how should we tell Poison that she's been tricked?" Peppercorn asked.

"We'll have to sneak in a conversation," Bram said. "Aelthar may not think we're cleaver, but we'll show him tomorrow night."

* * *

The wedding was held in the central hall for all of Aelthar's subjects to witness. Bram and Peppercorn got dressier clothes from Oophla (obviously, Aelthar _did_ care if they looked nice) and sat up front so they could attempt to signal Poison some signs if they could. However, two Phaeries sat beside both of them and they knew they would rat the out if they thought there was trouble. As for Poison, well, she wasn't happy to be in a white wedding dress, which made her black hair and purple eyes stand out like sore thumbs. Then came the vows from the Phaerie abbot, "Do you Aelthar, Lord of the Phaerie Realm, take Poison of Gull as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Aelthar said, gripping Poison's hands tightly.

"And do you, Poison of Gull, take Aelthar, Lord of the Phaerie Realm as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the Phaerie abbot said.

"I do,"

"And now, for the exchanging of the rings," the Phaerie abbot said. The Phaerie ring bearer stepped forward and Aelthar and Poison picked the rings. Aelthar allowed Poison to slip on his ring and he did the same for her and squeezed her hands again. "And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the abbot. Aelthar gripped one of Poison's arms and pulled her close to his mouth. Poison barely kissed him back, but Aelthar didn't care. He stopped kissing her and stared at her intently. Now step two in his plan was done, but step three might be tricky...

**Ooh! What will happen to Poison now? Wait and find out!**


	4. Hypnosis

The wedding dance was unappealing to Poison, especially when Aelthar kept their bodies rather close together. The Phaerie Lord had wrapped his arms firmly around Poison and his eyes were fixated on her. She only wanted to dance with Aelthar once, but he insisted that she'd do a few more dances "as his wife". For what she thought was for the sake of Azalea, she danced with him. Afterwards, she grabbed a cup of, what appeared to be, punch and sat down. She wanted to ignore the firmness Aelthar had, pressing her body and holding her in his arms. But now they were married, it was shameless to admit his strength and handsomeness.

"Hey," a voice said, interrupting Poison's thoughts. She looked up and saw Bram, holding a cup of the same fluid she had.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Mind if I sit with you... Lady Poison?" Bram asked. Poison shook her head. Bram took the seat across from Poison. "So, how do you like being the wife of the Phaerie Lord?" he asked. Poison shuddered.

"He's creepy for someone who claims this marriage is 'temporary'," she said.

"How so?" Bram asked, tilting his head to the side.

"First off," Poison began, "he held me close every time we danced. Also, he had a firm grip on me the whole time we danced." Bram thought about this for awhile.

"He must be trying that hard to control you," he whispered.

"What was that?" Poison asked.

"Aelthar is trying to control you, Poison," said Bram. "Your sister was already returned back to our realm."

"What?!" Poison cried angrily.

"Andersen told us that he heard Aelthar and Scriddle talking about the fact that heard Aelthar and Scriddle said Azalea was already sent back," Bram said.  
"Then why am I still here?" Poison asked, unable to control the hot, angry tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Aelthar said that being married to you will help him gain control over humans and he's starting with you," Bram answered. The hatred Poison had for Aelthar had now become a wildfire instead of a little flame. Not only had she been lied to, but she also fell into a trap.

"What's the matter, Poison?" a voice asked. Poison and Bram looked up to see the person was Aelthar. They glared at him and looked away. However, Aelthar grabbed Poison's chin and wiped away her tears. "Answer me," he hissed. Poison kept her eyes narrowed and remained silent. he sighed, seized her arm, made her stand up, and started walking away. "That doesn't matter right now," he said.

"Where are you taking me?" Poison demanded, struggling. "Let me go!" Aelthar looked at her, smirking.

"Why would I let you go, my love?" he asked.

"_Do_ you love me, or are you lying?" Poison asked. Aelthar stopped and turned around, cupping his wife's cheek.

"My dear, sweet Poison," he said. "I _do _love you. Don't listen to whatever it was that old man said to you." His free arm wrapped around Poison's shoulders and pulled her to his chest. Poison struggled wildly against his grip.

"Let go of me!" she yelled. Aelthar didn't comply until after a few minutes. "Why did you lie about Azalea?" Poison asked.

"I didn't realize she was your sister," said Aelthar. Without another word, he walked off with his hand still grasping Poison's arm.

"Aelthar, tell me where you're taking me!" yelled Poison. Aelthar simply ignored her demand and continued to drag her.

* * *

They passed many rooms, some that contained Phaeries, some that didn't, and even some that looked beautiful just to be a room to look at. When Aelthar and Poison reached the end of the hallway, Aelthar opened up the door, dragged Poison into it, locked the door, and continued walking into the room until they reached a well-lit area. "Aelthar," Poison, said, "where are we?" Finally, Aelthar released her arm. "Ow," she whispered. "You sure have a strong grip." Aelthar smirked.

"Are you saying you think I'm strong?" he asked, stepping so close to Poison that they had very little room between their bodies.

"What are you going on about?" Poison snapped, pushing Aelthar away from her.

"To answer your question, Poison, we're in a room in which we cure those mentally or emotionally ill," Aelthar said. Before Poison could understand what he meant, the Phaerie Lord pushed the human teenager backwards and she was strapped to a chair in a few seconds.

"A-Aelthar!" Poison yelled. "What's the meaning of this?!" She hadn't noticed this before, but she saw Scriddle, holding a beautiful pendant. "What are you doing here, Scriddle?" she asked.

"Silence!" Scriddle shouted, raising his free hand to slap Poison, but Aelthar got in the way.  
"Violence isn't necessary, Scriddle," he said. "We have other things that need to be done." At that moment, Poison felt a pair of cold hands touch her face, two fingers holding the skin of each eyelid still.

"Watch the pendant, Poison," Scriddle said, waving the pendant in front of Poison's face. Hypnosis! Poison understood this all too well, but closing her eyes or even tearing her eyes from the pendant was hard. At the third wave, Poison was still. "Poison," began Scriddle, "you are under my control."

"I am under your control," she echoed. The person holding Poison's eyelids released her.

"You will love only Aelthar and no other man," Scriddle continued.

"I will love only Aelthar and no other man," repeated Poison.

"Whatever Aelthar tells you to do, you will obey," Scriddle said.

"Whatever Aelthar tells I to do, I will obey," Poison droned. Scriddle looked at Aelthar who nodded and smirked.

"When I snap my fingers, you will awaken and love Aelthar," Scriddle said. He snapped his fingers and Poison started blinking rapidly. The chair clicked and the bindings disappeared and Poison stood up and walked towards Aelthar.

"Well, Poison," Aelthar said, "how do you feel?" At first, nothing. However, a huge smile spread across Poison's face and she hugged him.

"My love!" she cried, curling against the Phaerie Lord. Satisfied, Aelthar returned the hug and stroked Poison's black hair. "Do you forgive me for my irrational behavior?" she asked, touching what she could of Aelthar's face and hair.

"Already done," he said. He bent down so he and Poison could kiss. Remembering she had no resistance, he deepened the kiss. How wonderful it felt to have temporarily control over her! If he could give her a child to bear, that would seal the deal.

Poison moaned pleasantly and tightened her embrace. Scriddle knew that his work was done and left the couple alone. He wondered how far Aelthar would go to control Poison with her hypnotized. Would he try to have sex with her, or would she be unhypnotized before that could be put to action?


	5. The Wonderful World of Hypnotic Love

Ever since Poison was hypnotized, she had been fawning over Aelthar a little too much. She kissed him every square inch of his face, she hugged him every fifteen minutes when he wasn't doing anything, and she cuddled with him every night. Aelthar thought this was a little too much, but he was content of Scriddle's hypnotizing results. With her arrogance and stubbornness gone, he knew Poison wouldn't be able to figure out anything as long she was under Scriddle's spell and by time Aelthar was finished with her, he'd have her killed so she wouldn't try to stop him from succeeding with his plan. After a meeting with the Ur-Lord, he summoned Scriddle to his study. Scriddle was frightfully nervous to be called by his lord, especially when he didn't know what the problem was. The moment he passed through the door, he exploded with questions: "My Lord Aelthar, what's the matter? Did my hypnosis fail? Did the two humans steal the girl? Did she try to kill you? Is she already gone? Why have you summoned me?" Aelthar clapped a hand over his frantic secretary's mouth.

"Hush," he hissed. "I did not call you here to babble like a stupid human." Scriddle narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow. "Oh, I forgot," Aelthar said, realizing he partially insulted his secretary. "Now I will remove my hand from your mouth and you will be calm and talk normally, right?" Annoyed, Scriddle nodded his head and Aelthar's hand slipped off his mouth. "The reason I called you here is because I'm having difficulty deciding what to do with the despicable human."

"Well, it's that easy, my liege," Scriddle said. "Just kill her."

"I've thought about it, but some part of me just doesn't feel right about doing that," Aelthar said. "It's almost like... I don't know, maybe I'm starting to _like_ her." He looked at Scriddle whose facial expression seem to say, 'Are you out your mind?' Aelthar laughed afterwards. "Like that's even possible!" he howled. "I could never fall for someone like her!" Scriddle patted his chest.

"Don't say things like that again," he said. "I almost had a heart attack."

"What is a heart attack?" asked Aelthar.

"It's a condition in which the heart stops working because of some unknown reason," Scriddle said. (note: Scriddle doesn't exactly know what a heart attack really is and is trying to describe it the best he can).

"Interesting," Aelthar said pensively. "It's too bad that can't happen to Poison." Scriddle laughed silently.

"I wish that could happen to her," he said coldly.

"Well, I don't. Not now, at least," Aelthar said. Scriddle looked at him in surprise.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well," Aelthar began, "you should know about what I want to do to her before I let her go." Scriddle looked at his master with uncertainty trapped within his eyes and forced up a smile.

"Yes, I know," he said. He looked away and frowned; hoping it would be concealed. He was very uncomfortable still about what Aelthar wanted to do to Poison, but he had no control over what Aelthar did.

"Well," Aelthar began, standing up, "I'd better find my 'beautiful wife' before her friends beat me to it." Aelthar started walking toward the door until Scriddle stood up and stared at him.

"Aelthar," Scriddle said and Aelthar stopped in his tracks and faced the half-Phaerie being. "You won't... hurt her, will you?"

"This is interesting," Aelthar said. "You didn't seem to care about the girl before. Why now?"

"I _don't_ care about her!" snapped Scriddle. "It's just... you've never talked about doing anything like that to anybody, especially under hypnosis and... Why should I talk like I care about her? The stupid human is _your _wife and that means she's none of my concern!" Aelthar smirked.

"Too right you are," he whispered. He opened the door; motioned Scriddle to leave, which he did; he followed after him; locked the study; slipped the key in his pocket, in case Bram or Peppercorn might try and slip in the room; and left.

* * *

Poison was sitting on a window sill, gazing at the beautiful Phaerie land that was now hers. She sighed, giggled amorously, and twirled her straight black hair between her fingers. Even though she was hypnotized, she thought so much about Aelthar like he was really the man she loved enough to marry. She tried to think of the good qualities that were in him, but her mind kept telling her to not worry about that. She wondered why that had been happening to her recently, but then again, she didn't really care. "Poison!" a familiar voice called out. Her violet eyes glided over to Bram whose eyes were full of concern and relief.

"Hello, Bram," Poison said with a bright smile on her face. "What brings you down to these parts?"  
"I was looking for you, actually," Bram said. "Listen, we need to get out of here _today_." Poison's smile disappeared.

"But why?" she asked. "I can't leave here without telling Aelthar about it. He'd be so heartbroken."

"You're kidding, right?" Bram asked. Poison gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. Bram took an involuntary step back."What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why would I kid about my loving husband missing me?" Poison cried. "How could you be so cold?"

"Poison, do you even know what you're saying?" Bram inquired. "A few nights ago, you hated Aelthar because he tricked you into this marriage. But now you_ love_ him? Why, Poison? What happened?"

"Well, I don't remember what happened exactly," Poison began, "but I can recall the first night we were married. We and Scriddle were somewhere in the bowls of the palace where they cure the mentally or emotionally ill. I don't know what happened before that, but... Bram, the only thing I know is that I love Aelthar."

"Cure the mentally or emotionally ill?" Bram asked. Poison nodded. "That's impossible unless..." His old eyes widened when he thought of the only possible solution. "Oh my gosh, Poison! You've been hypnotized!" he cried. Poison took a step back.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

"You're not in love with Aelthar at all!" shouted Bram. "That bastard had someone hypnotize into thinking you love him because he's going to do something horrible to you and you won't be able to stop him!" When Bram looked at Poison, he saw that her eyes were overflowing with tears

"I don't believe you!" she shouted. "You're just jealous because I have someone who loves me as much as I love him and you don't!" Bram gasped.

"It's not like that at all!" he snapped. "I'm only telling this because I'm trying to protect you!"

"Protect her from what?" asked a unpleasantly familiar voice. Nervously and carefully, Bram whipped around to see Aelthar standing right behind him. The once angry and proud voice that Bram had vanished and become a tiny, pathetic squeak. He automatically began shrinking away due to the fact Aelthar might have him killed for trying to ruin his plans yet again. After a few moments, Poison began sobbing loudly and ran into Aelthar's arms.

"My darling husband!" she shrieked. "I'm so glad you're here! Bram said that I've been hypnotized and that you have horrible plans for me!" Aelthar's eyes lit up with anger and snapped in Bram's direction. Bram stepped back a few times, ready to make a run for it if needed. Instead of Aelthar hitting or summoning a few Phaerie servants to take Bram away, he smiled evilly.

"I don't think he knows what he's talking about, dear Poison," he said, giving his attention back to Poison. His eyes met Bram's and they seemed to say, "I'm going to get you back for this." Bram took advantage of the brief pause and quietly ran away. Aelthar knew that Bram knew too much as it was already. He had to execute his plan quickly or else everything would be ruined and Aelthar's revenge against the human race would be nothing more than a failure.


	6. Too Little Too Late

Poison and Aelthar spent the afternoon together in the gardens alone, primarily to keep Bram and Peppercorn away from Poison. Aelthar knew that he was running out of time and had to act fast. He had called over one of his servants and whispered something in his ear. The Phaerie nodded once his master was finished giving him instructions and ran off. "What did you tell him?" Poison asked her husband with curious purple eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," said Aelthar. "You'll have to wait until later."

"Why?" asked Poison with a tilt of her head.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Aelthar said. Normally, Poison would have known that something was wrong. Unfortunately, she didn't care since she was too focused on her insincere love for Aelthar.

"So, Aelthar," began Poison, "have there been any problems in the Realm that you have ran into?"

"Like what, my love?" Aelthar asked.

"Like any contaminated water that could be resolved or any attacks unleashed on a certain area?" Poison asked.

"Oh," Aelthar said. "No, not exactly. The only problem is that there's a shortage in food and supplies."

"That's terrible!" gasped Poison. "What's happening to the food and supplies?"

"We've been told that the liberating is going on mainly the east side of the Realm," Aelthar said.

"You mean the Trolls are responsible for the liberation?" asked Poison.

"It's possible," said Aelthar, nodding. "We're thinking that it might be Asinastra's spider servants."

"Why would they liberate food?"

"They're low on provisions. Grugaroth has refused to give his men any food unless they win a battle for him," Aelthar said.

"That's awful!" Poison said.

"Yes, it is," her fabulous husband said. "I'll summon him to my courts tomorrow and discuss the issue with him." Poison slipped her arms around Aelthar and nuzzled his chest contently.

"You're such a kind man, Aelthar," she said. Aelthar sadly smiled and returned the affectionate hug.

* * *

"Poison!" Bram yelled out, running down the Phaerie corridors. "Poison, where are you?" He knew what Aelthar was planning on doing with Poison that day and he had to get Poison to come to before it was too late. So far, he checked Poison's room, Aelthar's study, the dining hall, and the courts and she wasn't there.

"Stop, filthy human!" a Phaerie guard ordered. Unfortunately, he got caught by a guard for trespassing in Aelthar's study. Bram had been trying to lose him for ten minutes at least, but obviously, he was failing.

"Poison!" he shouted.

"Get back here!" demanded the guard.

"Never!" retorted Bram. "POISON!" He looked behind him and saw the guard had disappeared. He didn't know where the guard was, but he didn't care. He came to a halt and panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. You would think an old man wouldn't be able to run like a young athlete, but Bram wasn't one of those men. He was in such great shape, he could run a mile or two and be mildly tired.

However, Bram was regretting that he'd stopped. He let out a growl when he felt a pair of strong hands gripping his arms. "Now I've got you, you annoying little bug," hissed the guard.

"Let me go, you bastard!" the old man snapped, struggling violently. "I swear I'll kill you and your damn Phaerie Lord!" Ignoring the human's angry cries, the creature clamped a hand over his mouth and started dragging him away, tightening his grip every time the human neared a successful escape.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Aelthar, walking down the hallway with an arm around Poison. Bram let out a stifled cry and struggled more.

"I apologize, Lord Aelthar," the guard said. "I'm just escorting this _ruffian_ to the dungeons."

"Why?" Poison asked. "What did Bram do?"

"He was trespassing in your husband's study and your room, Lady Poison," the guard said. Poison's violet eyes filled up with sadness and confusion.

"Bram, why would-" she began, but Aelthar placed a finger on her lips.

"Darling," he began, "let me talk to him alone. You go to your room. I'll be with you in a moment." She smiled, nodded, and walked off. Aelthar gave her a quick smile before he faced Bram whom he frowned at. "Let him go," he ordered. The guard paused for a moment, then he nodded and released the human. "You're a persistent creature, aren't you?" he asked dangerously. "Your constant attempts to ruin my plans with Poison and the rest of your kind are all vain. Do you want to know why?"

"I'm not interested in that shit," Bram said.

"They're all vain because Poison won't be alive to realize what I've used her for," the villain said, ignoring Bram's response.

"What?" Bram snapped, tensing. _He wouldn't dare!_

"Poison is merely used an experiment," explained Aelthar. "I want to see how trustworthy a human can be when they don't know what I have planned for them. However, Poison's hypnotic spell won't last for much longer so she'll soon revert to her former self and when that happens, I shall dispose of her. I would be interested in keeping her if she behaves and promises to stay out of my way. Also, I'm fond of having a little toy around here." Bram snarled angrily and lunged toward Aelthar, but the guard quickly grabbed him, squeezing his wrists tightly and holding him in a firm chokehold.

"You won't get away with this!" he growled, struggling. Aelthar merely smirked and leaned over the captive human.

"Are you willing to bet something on that?" he asked. "Perhaps, your life? Maybe even that pathetic little girl with the cat?" Bram flinched and struggled even more. "Take him to the dungeons," Aelthar ordered. "I shall deal with him later."

"Yes, sir," the guard said. "Let's go, bug." He straightened up and dragged the struggling man down the hall.

"No! No!" he cried frantically. "NO! POISON! POISON!"

* * *

Aelthar walked into his and Poison's bedroom, rubbing his temples. "I apologize, my dear," he said. "It took me longer than I-" He stopped when he saw Poison on the bed under the covers, grinning. "Uh, it's a little early to go to sleep, isn't it?" he asked.

"Whoever said I was planning on going to sleep, my husband?" she asked, sounding a little seductive. Aelthar stared at her in surprise, but he soon caught onto what Poison was implying. Perhaps his biggest clue was noting Poison's dress and her... undergarments on the floor. Poison seemed to be growing impatient as she crawled out of the bed, revealing her naked human body. "Well? Are you willing to take my offer or waiting for an invitation?" she asked, playing with a piece of Aelthar's flaming hair. Aelthar smirked, grabbed Poison's wrist, and forced her on the bed, pinning her down.

"You're a dirty woman, Poison," he said, starting to undo his robes.

"But I'm_ your_ dirty woman, Aelthar," purred Poison.

"Then I suppose I'll have to teach to not be so dirty," growled Aelthar with pure excitement as he pulled off his undershirt, revealing his rock-hard abs. Poison giggled giddily.

"Then teach me well, Mr. Aelthar," she sighed. "I give you permission to use whatever methods you feel you need to use." Aelthar chuckled; he was so enjoying this and he guessed hypnotic Poison did, too. He kissed her passionately and began to touch her body. He caressed her face, feeling warmth spread through it as a deep red color lit it up. He moved down to her breasts, feeling how full they were and how they tensed at his touch; then he went to her stomach, playing with her bellybutton; then to her hips; and her thighs. They felt so smooth and tempting to get between them.

When Aelthar removed the last aticle of his clothing, he picked Poison up, brought her back to the head of the bed, brought the covers over their bodies, and kissed her while he brought his hips down onto hers. Poison grabbed Aelthar's head and nearly crushed his lips with a harder and more passionate kiss whilst moving her hips in sync with his. They both started moaning into each others' mouths and they moved their hips faster. For some reason, they didn't want to take things slow with this. They wanted to make this the best moment of their married life.

After a while, Poison stopped moaning and pulled her head away from Aelthar, looking a little confused. He noticed this and stared at her curiously. "Is there something wrong, my love?" he asked.

"Your what?" Poison demanded. Aelthar stared at her, fear slightly visible in his eyes. The spell had worn off! "Wha-What's going on?" she asked. Then she saw her bare body as well as his, but she paid more attention to the fact, Aelthar was… in her. Her violet eyes widened and she looked up at Aelthar, and said, "What the-" Aelthar quickly silenced her by crushing his lips against hers and thrusted into Poison roughly. Poison began screaming through Aelthar's lips, trying to break free, but failing miserably.

**Sorry this is late. TT_TT I've been dealing with school and other things. I will try to write the next chapter soon.**


	7. Passionate Hatred

Poison sat on the bed, now fully dressed, with her arms folded across her chest defensively and stared daggers at her horrid husband and greatest enemy, snarling softly. Aelthar stared at her with a mixture of confusion, sadness, lust, mischief, and satisfaction and Poison could see all those as clear as possible. She knew that he meant to have sex with her, but she guessed that the rape wasn't part of his plan, whatever that was, but he seemed pretty content with what he did.

"What's the matter, my darling?" A smug smirk triggered Poison's burning rage towards the Phaerie.

"You raped me, you bastard," she hissed. Aelthar tilted his head to the side as if he was confused, but Poison could tell from his lust-filled eyes that he knew what she was talking about.

"Forgive me, dear, but what is rape?" he asked. The purple-eyed woman felt more anger build up inside her, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, you rotten son of a bitch," she stated. Aelthar chuckled at her reaction; it was so amusing to watch this Human restrain herself from strangling him in their room.

"Oh, dear sweet Poison, how could you call me such a terrible name?" he asked, feigning sadness. "More importantly, how could you accuse me of doing something against your will?" He leaned down towards her ear and whispered seductively, "You enjoyed it even though you fought back. You were just playing with me." Disgusted, Poison rose and stared at Aelthar with eyes full of rage.

"Don't **_even_** consider my struggling as a part of your twisted fantasy!" she yelled. "You **stole** my virginity! You **forced** me to marry you if I wanted my sister back and you haven't even shown me her! Now where is she, you manipulative asshole?" Aelthar narrowed his eyes in displeasure and backhanded Poison who yelped in pain. She clutched her red cheek and did her best to stare him down. Unfortunately, her eyes bared two new emotions that amused and impressed the Phaerie Lord: fear and pain. He never imagined that he could trigger those in the strong-willed Human, but this satisfied him nonetheless. If he was to make the foolish girl pay for stepping into his Realm and demanding her infant sister back, he had to make the torment worthwhile for the both of them. Disguising his need to smirk with a hideous scowl, he grabbed Poison's raven hair and brought her face up to his.

"You will _never_ speak to me like that ever again, Poison," he snarled. "Otherwise, it's your friends that pay the price, understand?" The frightened woman tried her best to look brave, but her body failed to respond to her command as she shook like a leaf clinging onto the branch it sprouted from as the autumn wind tries to knock it down. "Well, sweet Poison?" She turned her head to see a satisfied smirk on Aelthar's arrogant face.

"Yes," she said. "I understand." What else could she say? If she tried to defend herself against Aelthar, he'd hurt Bram or worse, Peppercorn! While the girl was with her, she was her responsibility and she couldn't let anything happen to her! Bram could defend himself, but not little Peppercorn. She didn't know Aelthar well, but she had a feeling that harming little girls was something he'd be willing to do. However, if he was eager to slap Poison, what would make her think he wouldn't do worse things to an innocent child?

"Good." He lifted Poison's chin up and placed a rough kiss on Poison's lips. She groaned in disgust while Aelthar chuckled. He pulled back and stood, promptly dropping the woman on the bed. "I shall be back, dear wife. I have some important matters to discuss." Poison stared at him with empty eyes and a blank expression. "Oh, by the way, you're permitted to stay in here."

"What?" She stood up and marched over to Aelthar, wearing an angrier expression than he had seen. "How dare you tell me what to do! I don't need to take any orders from Phaerie scum like-" She was slapped again and was sent to the floor. Her already swollen cheek felt like it would explode if he hit it again.

"I thought I told you to never talk back at me like that." Aelthar's voice was cool and filled with annoyance. "Did I not?" Watery eyes stared down at the carpeted floor as Poison nodded pitifully. _Don't you dare cry in front of him! Be strong! _she thought angrily. _Don't let him know he's gotten to you!_ "I will assign guards for our room when I'm gone. I don't want you to leave without my permission or even get killed by anyone."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Your sarcasm hurts. By the way, don't even think about jumping out of the window. We're too high up for you to land anywhere safely. Plus, if you do that while I'm gone, I won't able to see you fall to your death." Laughing cruelly, he walked out of the room. When she was sure he was out of earshot, Poison let her tears fall freely. She hadn't cried ever since she was a child and it felt so good to do it again. She thought crying in front of the enemy would be humiliating, which appeared to be his goal.

"Well, it's going to take a lot more to break me, Aelther the Phaerie Lord." She wiped her tear-stained cheeks and stood up to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was nothing more than a scattered mess, her eyes were pinking from the tears she allowed to flow, and her face looked so battered. She no longer looked like Poison of Gull in the mirror. Instead, she looked like a woman in an abusive relationship. That was what she was now and there was nothing she could do to get out of it.


End file.
